1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically inspecting a road surface pavement condition of a road or an airport runway, and more particularly, to an automatic road surface pavement condition inspecting apparatus which automatically and comprehensively inspects a road surface pavement condition, to thereby make up and offer objective data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of vehicles run on roads. Heavy loads or impacts are always imposed on surfaces of roads, due to travelling resistances of vehicles and weights of the vehicles. Accordingly, a lot of deformations or damages occur on the surfaces of the roads.
Such deformations or damages inflicted on the surfaces of the roads may deteriorate running conditions of vehicles to thereby cause various uncomfortable problems. These problems may happen on unpaved roads or paved roads, such as asphalt or concrete roads.
Meanwhile, in order to maintain and control conditions of road surfaces of general urban districts to be always clean and normal, road maintenance and repair teams of district offices or city halls are always inspecting surfaces of roads. A road maintenance and repair plan or schedule is set up on the basis of the road inspection results.
In general, in order to maintain and control conditions of road surfaces on existing roads or airport runways, inspectors directly step on the roads to check states of roads. A road maintenance and repair plan or schedule is set up depending upon reports of the inspection results of the inspectors.
However, since such a road maintenance and repair plan or schedule is set up depending upon reports of the subjective inspection results of the individual inspectors, it has been difficult to objectively decide a priority of the maintenance and repair plan. In particular, senior officers who should make up a road maintenance and repair plan or schedule without going out on the spot cannot make an objectively correct judgment.